The Brown-Eyed Panther
by MichaelJacksonFanGirl1996
Summary: Based off of "Panther Dance" from "Black or White" music video.
1. Escape

Chapter 1- Escape

**Author's Note:**

_**All of you Michael Jackson fans know about the "Panther Dance" ending for Black or White. What really happened if it was real? Here's my version of the story, and aftermath, behind Panther Dance.**_

Michael wasn't a normal person (aside from being the King of Pop); he had an interesting and troubling life. And now, it just got worse. He was kidnapped from his home at Neverland Ranch by this group of crazy mad scientists. Michael woke up to find himself strapped to a cold, hard, metal table in the middle of a laboratory. He tried to break free, but the leather strips were too strong. Just when he was about to call out for help, an evil-looking, mad scientist came in the room with two thugs following him. Once Michael saw them, he really started to freak out; the scientist had an injection needle in his hand. And he was going to inject the mysterious stuff into Michael!

MJ felt the two henchmen holding his arms down, as he tried with all of his strength to shake the thugs' strong hands off. It was no use; Michael was trapped. Then he felt the pain of the needle piercing the skin of his right arm. He started to kick at the evil genius, but to no effect. The crazy scientist carefully injected the strange liquid into Michael's arm. The needle had panther DNA that was slightly modified to give MJ the ability to heal wounds on contact (except for Michael's own wounds, because the scratches and bruises would be gone after ten seconds) and super-strength. Once the DNA entered Michael's bloodstream, he screamed and writhed in pain and agony as it took effect. The pain was over after about a minute; his body went slightly limp, and he was breathing heavily.

"Unstrap him," said the scientist in a low and menacing voice.

The thugs did as they were told. After they took the straps off Michael's body, his eyes snapped open and he slashed at the thug closest to him. The henchman staggered back with his hand on his injured arm. He gently took his hand off his arm and saw claw slashes with blood seeping out of the cuts. Michael looked at the evil scientist and bared his teeth, hissing menacingly. He carefully slid off the table and onto the ground on all fours, not taking his eyes off the evil genius that had a name tag that said "Dr. Murray."

Michael Jackson now had the complete instincts of a black panther. His panther-like senses took control of him as he took form of the black creature and attacked the second henchman and Dr. Murray. Michael slashed, kicked, and punched them until the two men collapsed to the floor, bleeding and moaning in pain. The panther felt no pity about them; he just felt hatred towards these men that tortured him. Breaking into a sprint, Michael escaped.

Dr. Murray, who was still weak from his injuries, slowly produced a walkie-talkie from his lab coat and whispered these words;

"_Find him. Bring him back to me so I can finish him off."_


	2. Stairs and Streets

Chapter 2- Stairs and Streets

Michael, who was still in the form of a panther, found himself in a movie studio. Nobody payed any attention to him, which made him confused. The panther saw a movie camera focused on a woman, who was bobbing her head up and down, against a white screen.

Then, a man behind the camera shouted "Cut!"

The man, who was the director, went to talk to the pretty girl about how great she was. Michael, who was still being ignored, walked past them and head out the studio door. It was dark outside, night-time. He walked down a staircase; once the panther reached the end of the stairs, Michael morphed back into his human form. He stood up and saw a black fedora hanging on a hook on the wall to his right. MJ grabbed the hat and placed it on top of his head. A perfect fit; maybe a little too perfect. Michael had the sneaking suspicion that this was all set up.

He walked about three paces when a spotlight overhead suddenly switched on. Michael stopped in his tracks, his heart pounding faster in his ears. He heard the soft, whirling and clicking sound of a video camera recording. Michael shifted his gaze from the ground to to straight ahead.

"_They're following me,"_ he thought. _"Let's see whether or not I can fool them."_

Michael gently put his left hand on his belt like he was about to draw out a gun in those Old West movies. Then, he did these really fast moves that seemed to defy physics. Michael did them in under two seconds, and he ended it with his left leg bent; right hand on his hat, pushing it down towards his face; and his left hand on the inside of his thigh, really close to his crotch. He paused for a moment and stood straight, with his hand slowly sliding off his fedora and down to his side. Michael heard a cat screeching and the crash of metal against the pavement. He whipped his head to the right; Michael saw a cat running away into the darkness and disappeared. The stray cat knew Michael Jackson wasn't what he seemed to be.

Turning his head forward, Michael walked into a dark and lonely street that had been abandoned for quite some time; he could tell by the graffiti on the windows. He stopped in the middle of the street and felt that a wind was coming. He then untucked his button-down shirt from his waistband with a simple flick of the wrists. Sure enough, the wind came; it blew old newspapers, leaves, and other debris at him. But Michael stayed firm. After the intense, mini hurricane, Michael looked up and saw a mysterious man with video camera in his hand, recording MJ. This man worked for Conrad Murray. After a few seconds, Michael suddenly struck a pose super quick; his right hand pointed to his right and the other hand was on his chest, legs shoulder-width apart. Then he started to dance. Michael kicked, tap danced, spun around, and hit his chest while he moved. At one point in the dance, Michael spun and gave out a shout mixed with a panther growl.

Michael did five pelvic thrusts; and then, he spread his legs apart, touched his forehead, chest, both shoulders, and grabbed his crotch. He knew the cameraman was confused and disturbed by the sensual touching. That was the whole point. Michael tap danced on a sidewalk that had a lamp post and an empty beer bottle. He smashed the glass bottle into a million pieces with his foot; MJ then took off his hat and threw it overhead like a Frisbee towards the man with the camera. The man ducked out of the way before it hit him. Michael decided to try something else.

He ran towards a car that had racist graffiti on it's windows, spun around again, and started breaking the glass with his elbow. Michael then jumped onto the back of the car, grabbed a crowbar that was on the trunk, and destroyed the back window that said "Nigger Go Home." He moved onto the roof of the vehicle and, after giving out a loud shout, he swung the crowbar into the windshield. Michael threw the crowbar away and danced yet again. He jumped off the roof and onto the hood, where he reached inside the broken windshield and ripped out the steering wheel. With all his might, Michael threw it at a shop window that said "KKK Rules." The glass was destroyed upon impact. He spun around and realized that the fly of his pants was open, revealing his white boxers. MJ casually grabbed the zipper and pulled it up. Michael hopped off the hood, grabbed a hold of a trash can, and threw that into another shop window. He ran over to the sidewalk again; this time on a grate that was blasting air upwards. The cameraman was really confused about what Michael just did, but he kept on recording him. Michael struck random poses while still on top of the grate. Then, rather unexpectedly, he placed his hands on his chest and pushed them down to his belt, while letting out a panther moan. He did that another three times, stopped, stomped his foot, and walked backwards to in front of a desolate hotel with a neon sign still glowing; the words on the sign was "Royal Arms Hotel." Michael did a long spin in front of the sign. 'Round and 'round he went when he suddenly collapsed to his knees in a puddle of murky water. Michael Jackson let out a yell of hatred and pain as he reached towards the collar his shirt and tore it with a loud _RIP. _He screamed again and scooped some of the murky water in his hand, and tossed it behind him onto the neon hotel sign. Sparks immediately erupted from the glowing letters, creating a shower of sparks behind Michael. He looked behind him and saw the cameraman dropping the video camera and ran for his life, screaming like a girl.

"_Yeah, you better run," _MJ thought angrily.

The hotel sign crashed to the ground, let off a few more sparks, while Michael stood up. Looking back at what he just destroyed, Michael silently hissed at what was left of the hotel sign. He hated prejudice; he hated racism. Then, he thought he heard something. After checking to see if the coast was clear, Michael got down on all fours and transformed into the panther. The mysterious creature then walked into the darkness and vanished.


	3. Meet Clarissa

Chapter 3- Meet Clarissa

The young woman in the living room was sitting on the couch with the television on NBC Nightly News with Craig Williams at 9:00 PM. She was writing in her journal what happened today. Her name is Clarissa Anderson; she's 20 years old and really pretty. Her dark-brown almost black hair reached a little past her shoulders. Clarissa had spikes of forest green in her forget-me-not blue eyes. She was fairly tall for someone her age, 5' 8." The college she goes to is UCLA; so far, Clarissa's getting good grades in all of her classes. It was a Friday evening in the cold month of October, so she didn't have to worry about waking up exhausted without getting enough sleep for college.

The news reporter on the TV, Craig Williams, was fairly handsome for someone in their late thirties. Craig was beginning his report about important things like Michael Jackson was missing, destruction in a dark street in LA, and the sighting of a brown-eyed panther. Clarissa's eyes were staring at the screen because Craig said something about panthers. She had a thing for black panthers; and she was studying about them at UCLA. The news reported started the broadcast with what happened to MJ.

When a picture of Michael from the Bad Era appeared on the screen, Clarissa thought _"He's kinda cute."_

Clarissa didn't have a boyfriend. She knew a few guys in college, but she wasn't interested in any of them, even though they would try and impress her. Clarissa waited patiently for the report about the panther sighting.

Finally, Craig began the report about the panther, "At 8:45 PM Pacific Time, a panther with brown eyes was spotted by local LA police officer while on duty. Panicked, he called for backup and the other policemen came and hit the big cat with a tranquilizer dart, causing it to collapse unconscious to the ground. The panther is currently in the Los Angeles animal shelter under careful watch. Nobody, not even the police officer, knew where the panther came from or what it was doing in LA in the first place."

He then started talking about other boring stuff in Clarissa's opinion. She wanted to see this panther, but she knew it was too late in the evening to go outside.

"_I'll see this black cat tomorrow," _Clarissa thought as she got up and turned off the television set.

Clarissa then went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and she entered her room to change from her regular clothes into her PJ's. Then she went to sleep in the bed, still thinking about the panther that was caught and the image of Michael Jackson almost dominated her thoughts as she closed her eyes.


	4. Up Close and Personal

Chapter 4- Up Close and Personal

The next morning, Clarissa was getting ready to visit the black panther at the animal shelter; she had never seen one face to face before. After she took a shower; ate breakfast and put on some fresh, clean clothes, she got outside, went in her car and drove to the animal shelter where the big, black cat was kept. Once she arrived, Clarissa began her search to find this amazing creature. At last, she found the room; she pushed the door open and walked inside.

The panther was asleep in a stainless steel cage. His breathing was slow and steady, with his chest moving with every inhale and exhale. Clarissa saw that the panther's fur was silky and smooth. Closing the door behind her, she carefully tiptoed and sat next to the cage to get a closer view of the big cat. Clarissa slowly reached through the bars and touched the panther.

"_So soft," _she thought just before the black creature woke up.

He woke up, startled and confused. The panther saw Clarissa and hissed at her; she flinched, but she didn't scream. Clarissa just sat there, staring into those pretty brown eyes the panther had. He seemed to trust her a bit and let her stroke his fur while he growled friendly-like.

"It's OK," Clarissa said as she petted the panther, "I'm not gonna hurt you."

The panther looked deep into her blue eyes and Clarissa could've sworn she saw the brown eyes go from catlike to human-like. Then, she heard the door behind her open up. Clarissa turned around and saw an African-American man that looked like a doctor of some sort. The black cat growled angrily at the doctor.

He saw Clarissa and asked her "Who are you? Why are you here?"

"My name is Clarissa," she replied. "I came here to see the panther. What's **your **name, sir?"

"Dr. Conrad Murray," the doctor replied.

Clarissa didn't like the tone of Murray's voice. Dr. Murray looked at the panther, with fear and anger in his eyes, and got out some keys and walked towards the cage.

"Hang on," she began, "what are you doing?"

"I'm taking this panther with me," Conrad replied while still working on the lock; the panther was trying to slash his claws at Murray.

"Why?" Clarissa asked.

Murray replied "None of your business."

The cage was unlocked and the panther jumped at Conrad, but Murray has faster. He pulled a stun gun out of his coat and shocked the black creature, who fell twitching in pain.

Clarissa shouted, "What the hell was that for?! He was defending himself!"

She ran towards the panther to try and help him, but Conrad punched her hard in the jaw. Clarissa staggered back with her hand on her bruised cheek; her eyes started to fill with tears when Conrad forgot about the black cat and began to beat her up. She was about to really cry when suddenly the panther regained consciousness and attacked Murray. Conrad got so freaked out that he ran out the door, screaming and yelling.

Clarissa's eyes were blurred with her own tears as she lay on the ground, battered and bruised. She then saw a black, blurry shape get closer to her; it was the black panther. A weak Clarissa slowly reached up to the panther and touched him. He rubbed his face against hers gingerly. She sniffled while she blinked and her vision cleared. Then she saw the black cat transform into a handsome, young man. Clarissa's eyes widened in shock once she realized who this man was. It was Michael Jackson.

She was just about to cry out, but Michael gently held her in his arms.

"Sh... it's alright, Clarissa," he whispered soothingly, "I won't harm you."

Michael then placed his hand on Clarissa's face, healing the bruise; he also touched her arms and treated her wounds. She looked at her now clean arms and felt her face. There were no bruises. Clarissa suddenly threw her arms around Michael's neck and buried her face in his shoulder; she was crying and shaking violently. Michael patted her on the back and hugged her. This was the first time Clarissa was being held in a man's arms that seemed to care about her.


End file.
